A GerDen: My friend
by ImmaEatUrYaoi
Summary: Denmark wants to be Germany's friend! But Germany is all awkward and stuff because of WW2, so Denmark goes to Italy to ask about stuff. Just read, geez. Other characters: France. Background characters: Sweden, Finland, America, England, Prussia, Hungary. Rated K for slight yaoi.


**Maaaaan, I had a cute idea! Ok, but just read, kay? Not much yaoi, just some cute stuff. And a kiss. This is supposed to be friendship stuff. Buuuuuuut you can call it romance if you want so bad. *wink***

**Anyway, not much bad content, not even bad words! Hu hu hu! I'm so nice today!**

**Ye better enjoy! 3**

Denmark watched the other blonde nation on a distance. He wanted to be friends with him. He wanted him to be one of his _best_ friends, like Netherlands. But he wasn't the best to make friends with very serious people. Well, Netherlands was a bit serious, but he was also very funny to hang out with, since he had a VERY random and uh... not-serious side. And he had Sweden, but they just ended up arguing. There was always Prussia, but he wasn't very serious. Like Germany. And Denmark just wanted to be friends with Germany. He had no idea how to make him his friend. He didn't know what he liked (besides beer) or what he hated (he had heard about some flowers, though).

He began wondering how to approach the German. He had done so a couple of times, patting him on the back and yelling hallo and laughing, but it didn't seem to amuse the German just as much as it amused Denmark. He would rather look a little awkward and mumble a 'Guten Tag' before he would say something about having to go somewhere. Denmark wondered if it was because of WW2 that Germany weren't too fast to be friends with Denmark. If that was the case, Denmark had to let him know that it was a long time ago and he had already forgiven him.

But he didn't know how to greet the German in such manner, that Ludwig wouldn't feel awkward. That's when Denmark got an idea. He smiled from ear to ear and ran in the opposite direction of Germany. He wanted to find Italy.

"Hey, Feliciano! _Feliciano~!_" Denmark yelled, making his way to the small brunette nation.

."Oh, Ciao, Mathias! How are you doing today?" Italy answered. He smiled in his usual way as he looked up at the taller blonde.

"I'm good! And I suppose you're feeling well today, ja?!" Denmark grinned and patted Italy on his shoulders.

"Pasta~!" Italy threw his arms in the air, nearly hitting Denmark's face.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He bowed a little down to get better eye-contact with the little pasta-loving country.

"You're good friends with Germany, right?"

"Aw, yes I am, indeed, ve~!"

"All right! Can you solve my problem here? I wanna become friends with Ludwig as well, but every time I greet him, he's very awkward and stuff, and before we had a real talk, he says he has to go somewhere and leaves me! Do you know what's going on?"

"Ve~! Germany is just shy, Mathias!"

"Really?"

"Mmh-hmm! Ludwig doesn't have many friends so close to him! Me, Japan and his big brother Prussia are closest!"

"Oh, okay then! You were his first friend, right?"

"That's right!"

"Then you must know a lot about dear Ludwig, then!"

"I do, ve~!"

"How do you usually greet him, then?"

"Well... I usually greet him by kissing him!"

"Wow... That was... er..."... gay, he wanted to say, but he wasn't into such words.

"We are very close, me and Germany! Hee hee! But I think France does too. And Ludwig seems to like it!"

"Oh, really? Hu hu!"

"I heard my name~...! What are you talking about?" The elegant nation came sliding around a corner and sat his direction against Denmark and Italy.

"Ah, hallo, Francis!"

"Ciao, Big Brother!"

"Bonjuor, Feliciano and Mathias...! What is this conversation about?" France blinked with his pretty, blue eyes and smiled gracefully.

"About Germany! Mathias want to be friends with Ludwig and wants to know how to greet him! I said that I kiss him when I greet him, ve~...!"

"Oui, mon ami, I do so as well. That dear Germany gets all flustered when I do, heh heh! And I am pretty sure that he likes it!"

"Oh, okay then! Thanks for the help, you two!" Denmark smiled as the last thing before he ran in the direction he came from.

"Oh, wait, Mathias! We didn't tell you..." But Italy were too late. He forgot to tell him _were._

"Hey, hey, hey~! Ludwig!" Denmark came running toward him with long, eager steps.

"Er... Guten Tag... Dänemark..." He said softly. He didn't feel comfortable around most of those nations he had invaded in WW2, especially not nations like Denmark, who lived very close to him (Italy was not counted in this, since they had been friends a long time before). He still wasn't sure how to handle other nations after that war.

"Hee hee hee!" Denmark looked happier than normal. How that was even possible, the German didn't really get. He had no chance to react or think further before Denmark cupped his face and took his own face very, very close to his.

"Wha-" Was all he had time to say, when Denmark suddenly placed his lips on Germany's. There were even other nations around. Hungary went red and had stars in her eyes. Prussia froze and his expression were completely emotion-less. Japan blushed and is eyes went big. England twitched his eyes. America blinked. Russia chuckled. Sweden just arched his eyebrows. Finland gasped softly and held his hands before his mouth before blushing deep red.

Germany was taken back and didn't understand for a moment what the hell was going on, before he realized that Denmark was kissing him and then he went completely crimson. His arm were hovering in the air, having no idea were to go. The only thing he could see was the other blonde nation with closed eyes, kissing him on his mouth. He didn't know how to react or what to do, hell, he didn't even know what to think. When what felt like three entireties finally were gone, Denmark pulled back and grinned even wider, blushing a bit pink on his cheeks.

"Er.. uh... ah... umh..." Germany couldn't form real word, neither physically or mentally.

"You'd probably ask why I did that, yeah?" Denmark asked, having stars twinkling in his eyes. "It's because I asked Italy what you like! Ha ha ha! I want to be your friend, you see!" Germany could barely register anything else than the other nations staring on those two.

"Ehm... okay... eh..."

"So he said that he greeted you like this and then France said that he greeted you like this as well, and then I thought 'why not' and went over just now to greet you! Isn't that neat?"

"Oh... I... see..." Germany said, awkwardly. He poked Denmark on the shoulder, while looking down on the floor.

"What's it, Ludwig?" Denmark asked, tilting his head in curiosity of what Germany's reaction would be.

"Umh..." The flustered German began. "Actually, you are supposed to-" he stopped himself. Denmark wasn't mad at him? His blush became milder, but it still hung on his cheeks as small, pink balloons. He looked up and faced Denmark, smiled gently and began to speak.

"Nothing, meine Freund. Nothing." He said. Denmark looked a little startled at Germany calling him friend on German at first, but then he slowly cracked into a giant smile and laughed.

"Okay, min ven!"

**Review and i'll give you some pasta! (yeah, like ill give you my pasta! hey! wat are you doing? Get away from my precious pasta!)**


End file.
